


Самая лучшая в мире осень

by Renfree



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renfree/pseuds/Renfree
Summary: Но если мыслить земными категориями, то смерть действительно однажды наступит. Это неотвратимо, абсолютно неизбежно, ведь даже боги умирают, рано или поздно. Другой вопрос, что ждать и бояться смерти — значит убить себя гораздо раньше.
Relationships: Fenthick Moss/Aribeth de Tylmarande
Kudos: 2





	Самая лучшая в мире осень

**Author's Note:**

> Глубокий преканон.  
> Очень жирные реверансы в сторону творчества Макса Фрая.
> 
> Работа написана на ФБ для команды fandom Neverwinter Nights 2019.

— Знаешь, радость, — говорит он внезапно, и теплая улыбка зацветает на его тонких губах. — Мы никогда не умрем. 

В его волосы спелыми каштанами вплетается ранняя осень, и Арибет думает о том, как он наивно прекрасен — прекрасно наивен ли? — в своей странной вере в их бессмертие. От этого так ласково и больно — больно, наверное, немного больше, но она не оспаривает — по крайней мере, не напрямую — только хмурится, чуть крепче сжимает его ладонь и говорит:

— Это звучит очень претенциозно, Фентик, — и с чуть большим нажимом добавляет: — Очень.  
— Очень, согласен, — кивает он, мягко касаясь пальцем ее линии жизни. — И, тем не менее — это правда. Самая что ни на есть истина в последней инстанции, по крайней мере для меня.  
— Это еще почему?  
— Потому что мы останемся в этом моменте, — говорит он. — И никто, ничто не сможет отнять у нас «сейчас». Не сможет вычеркнуть из истории наше бытие в этом мгновении. Мы уже случились, моя дорогая леди, соответственно...  
— Смерти нет, — просто проговаривает она. 

Эти не вопрос, не констатация факта, лишь слова, что горчат на языке — Арибет произносит их больше инстинктивно, полагаясь на странное, глубинное желание высказать, материализовать, выточить на подкорке бытия буквы и слоги, которые изменили бы слишком многое — пожалуй, абсолютно все изменили бы — но ничего не происходит — только в сердце холодеет, да так, будто огромная железная рыба вонзает в него острые, словно морские скалы, зубы и пьет, пьет ее жизнь досуха, до тех самых пор, пока Фентик не ловит беспокойный взгляд, не прижимает Арибет к себе так сильно и близко, что она наконец выдыхает и утыкается в его шею носом. 

Арибет знает о смерти все. Знает — вот только Фентику неизвестно об этом знании. Фентику вообще мало что о ней известно, но это никогда, никогда его не останавливает, напротив — он раз за разом твердит, что видит ее, что чувствует ее нутро — светлое и горячее, словно звезды — а она думает, что зря он, наивный, юный профессорский сын с огромным, почти бездонным сердцем, полез в этот грязный омут — ничего хорошего он там не найдет.

— Смерти нет, — повторяет Фентик, и от него это звучит иначе. От него вообще все всегда звучит иначе. Нельзя было так влюбляться, думает Арибет, это чревато чем-то большим, чем просто разбитое сердце. Она поднимает на него взгляд, дышит медленно-медленно, и страх испаряется, просто уходит — безболезненно и быстро, будто и не было его вовсе. Фентик легонько щурится и стряхивает с ее плеча маленький, иссушенный, скрученный в трубочку лист, а Арибет замирает, оглядывается по сторонам и думает, какая вокруг дивная осень, какая пьянящая, ласковая прохлада заполняет легкие и какой же он все-таки очаровательный — ее Фентик, которому так отчаянно, слепо и безнадежно хочется верить.

— Ты, — начинает Арибет, но осекается и поджимает губы. Не следует ему знать о том, в чем и самой себе признаваться сложно.  
— Наивный идеалист? — весело договаривает за нее Фентик. — Мечтатель и дурак?  
— Именно так, — улыбается она одним уголком рта. — И даже хуже.  
— Хуже насколько?  
— Намного, — говорит Арибет и, поддавшись порыву, все-таки произносит: — Тебя очень страшно любить. 

Фентик замирает и несколько мгновений смотрит на нее неотрывно — только коротко моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя. Арибет никогда не говорила ему о любви. Никогда — так было столько, сколько он себя помнит, и теперь — тишина обволакивает само время, застывшее, будто медово-янтарная смола, а нутро обжигает такой нестерпимой любовью, что огромный поток слов рассыпается в сознании искрами. 

Хочется сказать: «Я ведь пропал еще тогда, когда впервые увидел тебя на том дурацком уроке богословия. Да, как в глупейшем бульварном романе, с первого взгляда, не смейся, я и сам знаю, звучит смешно. Ты была самой угрюмой, самой прекрасной из всех, кого я видел. Ничего не изменилось с тех пор, ничего, и...»

Хочется сказать: «Пожалуйста, не бойся. Я хочу, чтобы ты не боялась — ничего, никогда. Я сделаю для этого все, что понадобится...»

Говорит, выдыхая осторожно, стараясь не выдать волнения:  
— И вправду, хуже не придумаешь. 

Он аккуратно заправляет блестящую рыжеватую прядь ей за ухо и склоняет голову набок, молвит предельно серьезно, вкрадчиво, так, что слова сочатся нежностью и решимостью:

— Я никуда не уйду.  
— Ты не можешь этого знать. — С ее губ слетает сизое облачко пара. — И никто не может — есть вещи, которые не зависят от нас. Поэтому я говорю тебе все это сейчас. Я ведь и правда очень хочу тебе верить. Не соглашаюсь, но все равно хочу, и это самое страшное, потому что противоречит всему, что когда-либо со мной происходило. Всему, понимаешь? Ты рассказываешь мне истории о бессмертии, и я думаю о том, что в жизни все совсем иначе, не так, в множество раз больнее, и, тем не менее, мне так сильно хочется, чтобы ты оказался прав, так сильно, и в то же время, если ты...

«... тоже умрешь, — думает она, — я больше никогда не соберу себя заново.»

Арибет опускает взгляд и затихает — зря она все это сказала. Зря поддалась очарованию момента, бесконечной глубине светло-карих глаз и обволакивающему запаху мирры и влажной листвы — такие вещи не стоит облекать в плоть. 

Не стоит, но свершенного — не воротить.

— Я не собираюсь умирать ближайшую тысячу лет, — произносит Фентик излишне, на ее взгляд, беззаботно. — Но если мыслить земными категориями, то смерть действительно однажды наступит. Это неотвратимо, абсолютно неизбежно, ведь даже боги умирают, рано или поздно. Другой вопрос, что ждать и бояться смерти — значит убить себя гораздо раньше. — Он ласково проводит пальцами по ее щеке. — Позволь себе жизнь, радость. Позволь себе не думать о том, что будет потом — мы ведь и вправду не знаем, что будет дальше. Но сейчас у нас есть мы, а все остальное — считай, не взаправду, потому что не произошло, не случилось, а значит, не существует вовсе. Хорошо?  
— Хорошо, — тихо выдыхает Арибет. — Точнее, я постараюсь. Правда постараюсь, но ничего не буду обещать — слишком все это сложно. Жить, я имею ввиду.  
— И не нужно обещать, — улыбается Фентик, привлекая ее к себе. — Я же знаю, что ты умница и со всем справишься: это просто вопрос времени! А пока... пока, я буду верить в тебя за нас двоих. 

Арибет не отвечает, лишь склоняет голову набок и грустно улыбается, чувствуя, как в солнечном сплетении наконец развязывается тугой, болезненный узел.

***

Невервинтер горит огнями, оживает вечерним шумом многочисленных лавок и таверн, усыпанных багрянцем и золотом осени, пока они идут по мостовым вдоль мерцающей темным серебром реки. Фентик держит ее за руку, ведет аккуратно и неспеша, а Арибет вдыхает прохладный осенний воздух, пропуская сквозь себя каждый шорох и запах, каждое слово и касание, надеясь осознать, высечь, запечатлеть в памяти как можно больше. Как можно ярче. Как можно правдивее. 

Потому что пока он сжимает ее ладонь, смерти действительно нет. Только любовь и осень — самая лучшая в мире.


End file.
